Nunca es tarde
by NatalyDragneell
Summary: Mejor tarde que nunca. Esa frase la describe a la perfeccion. /-No me importa si crees que es tarde...solo quiero que lo sepas/ Entonces que no importe el tiempo y di lo que sientes. Epilogo (Nalu)


**Hola lectores ^^ verán tube unos problemas con mi cuenta. La contraseña no me encajaba según todo y me era imposible acceder a mi cuenta u.u Así que no tube más elección que crear una nueva cuenta, por si hay algún interesado les dejó el link de mi anterior cuenta, donde ya tengo historias ^^ : ** u/5960466/

**Bueno en este momento estoy subiendo el epilogo de mi finc "Nunca es tarde" que había quedado inclocusa u.u así que para los que deseen leer los anteriores tres capítulos les dejó el link: ** s/10703645/1/Nunca-es-tarde

**Espero les guste el final de esta historia ^^ muchas gracias a los que comentaron y pido perdón la tardanza u.u**

**Debo advertir que este capítulo contiene lemon O/O oh si lo ^^**

**¡****Espero disfruten!**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

_**Epílogo**_

_**-.**_

_**-.**_

_**-.**_

_**-.**_

_**-.**_

_**-.**_

_**-.**_

Y allí a su lado corria, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, mientras esquivaban a la multitud que bloqueaba el paso. Jadeanten continueban en una carrera contra las emociones más grandes. La gente se apartaba apaenas los distinguían a lo lejos.

Natsu reía con alegría, mucha, no hace mucho que su vida ya era un gran alegría y gozo, pues era divertido ver a su _novia_, diablos que amaba como Lucy encajaba a la perfección con esa palabra.

En si muchas cosas habían pasado, luego de ello, recuerda con exatitud el dolor de los golpes de Erza, ese día si fue el más extraño, primero despertaba en brazos de la mujer que más amaba en toda la vida y luego era golpeado brutalmente por la mujer a la que consideraba una especie de hermana, no solo por ella sino también por su primo, vaya que día fue ese.

Aunque lo agradable de estar vendado hasta los labios, sin poder decir nada era que Lucy se la pasaba mimandolo y cuidandolo como un bebé, que privilegiado resultó Dragneel.

"Erza creo que te quiero tanto como a una hermana"

Benditos pensamientos de él, fue muy raro verla cuidarlo como nunca lo había echo. En más de una ocasión se maldecia mentalmente al sentir que el había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar ello por mucho tiempo atrás, de no haber sido por su estúpida inmadurez. Más ya no debía pensar en ello. Lucy ahora estaba allí a su lado. Aun recuerda cuando las vendas cayeron sobre su regazo, ya podía hablar ante ella.

-_Lucy te amo - amo mucho ver el sonrojo de su rubia - se mi novia - solo sintió como ella lo abrazaba derramando lágrimas._

_-Si quiero...te amo Natsu...te amo_

Sonrió recordando su petición, si que era feliz, no era la misma que sintió cuando acepto ser el novio de Lissana, no, no era lo mismo, su corazón latía con estridencia con una que nadie lo hizo latir.

Ahora ambos corrían, lo hacían. Sus pasos sesaron al vislumbrar un blanco edificio.

-¡Vamos Natsu! - lo tiro con fuerza.

El pelirosa solo la siguió caminando sujetando con fuerza su mano. Los ultimos años fueron los más felices de su vida.

Porque cuatro años habían pasado desde que eran novios oficiales, Natsu vivió esos años como los más coloridos y sobrerodo emocionates de su vida. En variadas veces se retaba por no haber aceptado a Lucy cuando ella se había confesado. Pero ya no era el momento.

Ambos caminaban de la mano por los pasillos blancos y levemente frios, tomaron sus nombres y con parsimonia se detuvieron frente a la puerta blanca, suspiraron y se observaron sonrientes, se tomaron más fuerte de las manos y abrieron la puerta.

Lo que vieron simplemente los dejo alegres, allí en medió de una camilla una albina de cabello corto a su lado un rubio de ojos azules profundos, ambos sonreír con la pequeña criatura entre los brazos de Lissana.

-Ah hola Natsu-san, primita - saludo Sting sonriente

-Hola chicos - saludo Lissana mesiendo al bebé entre sus brazos

-Es hermoso - los brillos de Lucy incrementaron al ver al bebé bostezar sonoramente - hermoso...es tan lindo - afirmó sonrojada

-Felicidades Sting - Natsu golpeó el hombro del rubio en señal de Felicidades, ambos se hallaban algo alejados de la camilla de la albina, el rubio ordenaba unos objetos del bebé.

-Gracias Natsu-san. Fue un gran trabajo de verdad - suspiró sonriente - aunque es muy placentero saber que hay un niño, uno nuestro - Natsu sonrió

-¿Como lo llamaran? - preguntó

-Hikaru - respondió sonriente

-Y Sting...- acotó algo inseguro - como se siente...bueno...eso de ser padre - preguntó nervioso

-Hummm...pues se siente realmente bien. Es como si sintieras que es un pedazo tuyo y de ella, es como si fuera la prueba del amor mutuo que sentimos - dijo pensativo, Sting levantó su mirada para ver a Natsu sonreír tenuemente observando como Lucy arrullaba al bebé con una cálida sonrisa - ya veo...

-"Un pedazito mio y el de ella. Una prueba de nuestro amor" - el pelirosa rio aún más grande riendo de alegría.

Pronto, muy pronto pues de alguna manera la fecha estaba cerca, muy cerca la fecha, en la que sus vidas se unirían pronto. Las risas en la habitación resonaban de sobremanera era la exteema alegría, Natsu observa a Hikaru con extrema curiosidad, pues era rubio como Sting y poseía los ojos de Lissana, era muy agradable verlo.

- Lucy ya deberías ir a la prueba de tu vestido - recordó la albina, la rubia soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa

-Cierto - concordo - Natsu debes de ir a la prueba de tu traje

-Vale . Pero si te veo con el vestido - dijo con un puchero, todos reían ante el comentario - es encerio

-Claro que no Natsu, eso no se puede. Es de mala suerte - reto Lucy

-Pero Lucy, la suerte no existe - atacó sabiamente - nos vemos

-Nos vemos primo, Lissana - despidió Lucy mientras caminaba tras un sonriente Natsu. Se escuchaba las discusiones de ambos, a medida que caminaban discutian diversidades de temas, sin duda eran el uno para el otro.

Natsu prácticamente fue arrastrado por Gray, Gajeel y Laxus al probador, estaba algo irritado con ello, claro él solo quería casarse con Lucy, solo eso, pero tenía que pasar por el doloroso proceso de boda, además de que quería ver a Lucy con el blanco vestido.

-Ya no soporto esto - se quejó

-Vamos flamita, solo faltan dos días - recordó Gray, acomodando su corbata gris

-Además pronto la coneja será tu esposa ya deja tus berrinches - se quejó Gajeel

-Odio esto...- el rubio samarreaba el chaleco

-Bueno...bueno lo que pasa es que...Lucy con todo esto de la fama - Natsu apretó el agarre de su traje

-Vamos no creo sea muy malo - interrumpió Gray - te queda bien flamita. Lucy dijo que te esperaría a la salida - informó sonriente

-Lucy esta sola - dijo alarmado el pelirosa, de un rápido movimiento se quito el traje quedando completamente desnudo

-¡-Por Mavis tapate! - le gritó Laxus tirandole una camisa. Más el pelirosa ni se inmutó, tomó su ropa vistiendose rápidamente.

La rubia estaba parada frente a la fuente de agua que se hallaba cercana a la tienda donde Natsu estaba hace poco.

-¡Lucy! - gritó Natsu corriendo al encuentro con la rubia, una pequeña carcajada salieron de los labios de Lucy al verlo llegar.

-Natsu...mirate tonto - dijo divertida mientras acomodaba el cabello de Natsu

-¿Nadie...te dijo nada? ¿Nadie te miro con lujuria? - preguntó observando de un lado a otro

-Claro que no - afirmó divertida, el pelirosa sonrió abrazandola por la cintura - eres muy celoso. Pero igual me gustas...- dijo dandole un beso sobre su mejilla

-Oye...creí que me amabas - dijo en un quejido - era un hermoso momento entre ambos, uno que casi nadie interrumpiria

-Disculpen - ambos se separon al ver a un joven de cabello oscuro con tonalidades verdes de ojos oscuros, y con unos lentes, el joven poseía una cálida sonrisa entre sus brazos un libro - usted es Lucy Heartifilia - afirmó, la rubia se separo de Natsu ocasionando que este refufuñara - podría darme un autógrafo y una foto - pidió con una sonrisa

-Claro - respondió la rubia tomando el libro para dar su firma - Natsu tomanos una foto - pidió, el pelirosa observó con fulminante mirada al joven mientras con Lucy sonreian posando para la foto.

Cuando la foto fue finalmente tomada el pelirosa prácticamente echo al joven.

-Que tipo tan molesto - susurró furioso mientras caminaba tomando a Lucy de la mano

-Vamos Natsu deja tus celos para luego

-No. Es que todos te miran y te miran. ¿Que diablos tienen? - susurró furioso. Lucy sonrió ante el ataque de celos de su Natsu. Tomo su rostro con delicadeza y le dio un beso cálido y lento

-No se porque tienes celos. Si solo soy de Natsu - le susurró, ese susurró que encendió a Natsu, tomó a su rubia de la mano y con rapida corrida llegaron al departamento de Lucy.

El beso cargado del más puro amor, mientras las caricias quemaban cada parte de la piel de ambos, Natsu besaba con deseo los labios de su Lucy, impasiente por más mordió su labio provocando que la rubia soltara un gemido ahogado, las lenguas de ambos se hallaban ya en una muy placentera guerra.

Cayeron sobre el sillón, donde las prendas iban desapareciendo de a poco.

-Nat...su - suspiró la joven al sentir como el pelirosa se deleitaba con sus dotados pechos, arqueo la espalda al sentir la caliente saliva de Natsu empapar su botones, las caricias del joven la volvian prácticamente acariciaba sus rosados cabellos mientras gemia con estridencial fuerza.

-Lucy...todos te miran y miran...eso me molesta y mucho - susurró mientras repartía besos sobre su abdomen, para luego bajar hasta su más deseada parte favorita - por eso...ahora...- abrió las piernas de Lucy, la joven intento cerrarlas más Natsu sin hacerle daño las separo tomandolas con sus manos - la esencia de Lucy solo es mia...- susurró, una lamida, Lucy arqueo su espalda totalmente agitada y con un fuerte sonrojo, otra lamida aún más profunda.

-¡Natsu!- gimio mientras con sus manos lo obligaba a entrar más, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir como el pelirosa la penetraba solo con su lengua, un calor inundó su panza bajando, en un fuerte impulso su escensia se livero, Natsu bebió cada parte de su ser, saboreando, disfrutando de su Lucy.

-Lucy siempre es deliciosa - dijo mientras lamia sus labios

-Natsu...yo...quiero...- Natsu enarco su ceja en un tomo burlesco

Un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir como Lucy tomaba su miembro con fuerza, cayo sobre el sillón con Lucy sobre el con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Natsu te molesta que me vean otros hombres? - preguntó seductoramente

-Di...ablos que si..- afirmó jadeante, sintió como la rubia le daba ligeros besos llenos de pasión desbordante, sus besos pasaban por su abdomen, ocasionando que el pelirosa jadeara.

-Pues Natsu no debería de estar celoso - susurró seductora.

-¡Lucy! - gimio al sentir como Lucy acarciaba y apretaba su miembro, los gemidos de Natsu elevaban el ego de la rubia - Lu...cy..- gimio al sentir como la joven con su mano introducía su miembro en ella.

-Natsu...- la rubia comenzó a subir y bajar, el eco de sus gemidos al unísono provocaban una perfecta armonía en medio de la sala, el calor subía desenfrenadamente. Natsu se sentó tomando con deseo a Lucy quedando ensima de ella - ¡ah! ¡Natsu!

-Estas estrecha amor...- susurró moviendose aún más profundo, la rubia lo abrazo juntando sus pechos, las envestidas se intensificaban a medida que sus gemidos eran ahogados en desesfrenados besos. El clímax llegó, ambos quedaron abrazados mientras sus pechos subian y bajaban.

-Natsu...no debes de estar celoso - susurró

-¿Porqué?, eres muy hermosa...- afirmó - te amo tanto...Lucy...aveces me da miedo, de perderte para siempre - Lucy pegó una pequeña carcajada esa que Natsu escuchó - no te burles...

-No es eso - la rubia levantó su rostro para verlo directamente a los ojos - te amo Natsu, y nunca pero nunca te dejaría...- Natsu abrió sus ojos,observó a un lado

-Incluso siendo el más idiota. ¿Me amaras? - preguntó

-Incluso siendo un idiota te amaría. Solo amo a Natsu, solo a Natsu - susurró, los ojos de Natsu ardieron, sintió una agitación en su corazón una muy placentera, sin más abrazo con fuerza a Lucy, ocultado su rostro entre su cuello, alli el sintió el peso de la duda desaparecer.

Sonrientes y complacidos, sin más que decir...esperaron al que el esperado día llegará

-¡Lu-chan por fin sera mi prima oficial!- grito Levy corriendo con un ramo entre sus manos, con sonrisa amplia se la entregó a la rubia.

Lucy se observó al espejo, un ligero sonrojo inundó su blanquineo rostro. Allí estaba ella con una hermoso vestido blanco, uno realmente hermoso, la rubia con ayuda de Wendy quien lloraba a mares la ayudaba a ponerse el velo, con el cabello recogido y unos mechones sobresaliendo. Solo llevaba un ligero maquillaje.

-Estas hermosa Lucy-nee - dijo Wendy con destellantes brillos de alegría

-Juvia esta tan feliz. Además Juvia aún no olvida su promesa - susurro con un aura negra rodeandola

-Vaya...¿quien lo diría? - preguntó Mirajane

-¡Gracias chicas! - gritó Lucy abrazando a cada una de las chicas

-Se feliz Lucy. Jellal y yo queremos que lo seas - dijo Erza - ahora que lo pienso. Serás también mi prima

Todas rieron divertidas secando sus lágrimas de alegría, para Lucy el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, aún así fue hermoso, era feliz por ella y sus amigas. Observó a Juvia con su pequeña pancita, si ahora era una Fulbuster, y cabe decir que era la mujer más feliz del mundo con solo estar con su "Gray-sama", observó a su ahora pronto hermana Wendy, echa toda una mujer, si Natsu era muy celoso con ella,más cuando Romeo el novio de Wendy iba de vicita, aunque de a poco lo esta aceptando. Levy estaba próxima a casarse con Gajeel, de echo fue muy gracioso cuando ella se lo pidió. Erza ella estaba más que feliz con Jellal, tal vez por el retoño de unos meses llamado Haru, en realidad Erza y Jellal se habian casado hace dos años, luego de meses ambos adoptaron a un niño, la escarlata ama a ese niño como suyo propio lo mismo que Jellal . Su vista se topo con Mirajane ella sonreía como recién casada, pues lo estaba hace solo unos tres meses contrajo matrimonio con Laxus.

-Lucy ya es hora - la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando a la vista a Sting, al ver a su prima un leve sonrojo inundó su rostro - oh Lucy estas hermosa

-Gracias primo - Lucy abrazo a su primo con determinada fuerza, Sting cerro los ojos recodando cuando de niños Lucy siempre le afirmana que cuando se casara él la llevaría al altar. Para Sting Lucy era más que una simple prima, era su hermana, apreto el agarre sonriendo por ella, por ellos.

-Vamos tonta, Natsu-san te espera - dijo acariaciando la mejilla de su protegida. Lucy asintió tragandose sus lágrimas, tomo del brazo a su primo y juntos caminaron para entrar al auto.

Recueros, bellos recuerdos acoplandose en su ser.

Natsu estaba esperando ya en el altar, su nerviosismo se notaba a kilómetros, estaba más que impaciente, acomodó su saco blanco, su traje blanco que encajaba a la perfección con él. Suspiro tratando de calmarse,más sus manos temblaban levemente.

Sonrió al recordar el momento en el que se dio cuenta que amaba a su Lucy más que nada en el mundo. Fue en ese mágico momento en el cual era el cumpleaños de Erza, en ese momento Natsu recordó como Jellal se confesó a la escarlata. Luego de la cena, todos salieron al extenso patio de Erza, allí bajo la luna resplandeciente, hermosos colores iluminaron el monótono cielo oscuro, con una sonrisa observó como Erza se lanzaba a brazos de Jellal, ambos riendo y riendo en el trayecto, Jellal le regalo los fuegos y los colores de ello, todos rieron,lloraron, tal vez en ese momento Lucy se hallaba ensoñada por la maravilla, que sin querer tomo la mano de Natsu, el pelirosa dio un pequeño salto, al observar la mano de Lucy sontener la suya, con una sonrisa apreto el agarré.

_-me gustas...te amo Natsu _

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al recordar la confesión de Lucy, su rostro ardia,de reojo la observo reír, lo supo, en ese momento recordar esas palabras lo convertían en el sujeto más feliz del mundo.

-_También te amo...Lucy _- dijo con una débil sonrisa, más el ruido estrenduoso de los fuegos artificiales tapaban todo tipo de palabras...se sintió un tonto, enamorado de ella y la había rechazado.

De repente los nervios lo dominaron completamente. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Natsu quedate quieto- pidió Jellal ya cansado

-No llega - dijo - Y si...en el camino a la iglesia conoció a otro sujeto, se enamoro a primera vista, tuvieron una cita donde se confesaron y ahora ella duda en casarse conmigo...ahora estará en Hawai con el individuo gozando de su amor - sacó su conclucion en un estado de completa paranoia. Los presentes rieron nerviosos ante la idiota hipótesis de Natsu.

-No cabe duda que si Lucy se escapa con un sabelotodo abría una lógica explicación - dijo Gray sacándose la camisa.

-¡No me dejes Lucy! - gritó cayendo al suelo derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-¡Ya llegó la novia! - el grito de Romeo obligó a que Natsu se limpiara las lagrimas de un rápido movimiento se parara frente al altar con una radiante sonrisa

-Bipolaridad - susurró Romeo. Todos entraron de repente se pararon mientras una melodiosa voz resonaba en un calido eco, pues Lyra estaba cantando allí. Natsu casi cae de la impresión al ver a su Lucy entar a la iglesia, atravesando ese umbral donde su mundo cambiaría por completo. Allí la vio sonriente, sonrió con alegría al verla tan suya, era de él, era su Lucy después de todo.

Sting le entregó a Lucy, con una sonrisa Natsu le hizo enteder que la cuidaria con todo su ser.

Mientras los votos iniciaban, grandes recuerdos se acoplaron entre ellos. Cada uno con distintos significados entre ambos, Natsu sonreía como nunca lo había echo apreto el agarre de Lucy ocasinando que ella le devolviera una calida sonrisa, esas que el siempre amo. De repente todo el dolor que sintieron por los malentendidos y la distacia quedo atrás y fue compensado el dia de hoy.

Un "acepto". Y sus vidas por siempre estarían unidas. El padre sonrió, él jamás había visto a unos jovenes en esa situación, más si noto el amor que sentían mutuamente.

Lucy limpio sus traicioneras lágrimas, jamás creyo que Natsu ahora estuviera allí a su lado, cuando estaban en secundaria ella soñaba con su boda y Natsu era su novio, pero cuando ocurrió el rechazo desecho esos sueños.

Más hoy Natsu la sostenía de las mejillas y con un ligero sonrojo acerco sus labios. " te amo", ese susurró antes de su primer beso como marido y mujer. Era completo, una inmensa felicidad,esa que ella siempre deseo a su lado.

Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar, ambos sonrientes festejaron.

-Lucy prometo hacerte feliz - le susurró mientras iban a la recepción, ella solo asintió besando sus labios.

-Lo se. También te are feliz - suspiró relajansose entre los protectores brazos de su Natsu.

Ambos llegaron a la recepción y la fiesta no tardo en llegar aún. Todos bailaron, lloraron, rieron y ocasionaron los escándalos de siempre.

-¡Lu-chan eres mi prima oficial! - grito Levy levemente ebria al lado de Gajeel y al lado de un avergozado Natsu - ¡Bien echo primito!. ¿Ahora para cuendo el sobrino? - le preguntó

-¡Levy! - reto Natsu totalmente sonrojado ante todo ello

-Hahahahahahha - Levy comenzó a reír a estrenduos

-La enana es peligrosa bebiendo - indago el pelinegro

-Callate y besame - y sin más Levy lo beso tirandolo al suelo, Natsu se retiró de allí a pasos lentos y cautelosos.

Lucy reía con dulzura al ver a Natsu al lado de Sting y Lissana mientras cargaba a Hikaru, de repente un leve sonrojo inundó sus mejillas, al verlo sonriente, sería un gran padre, por más que se un sujeto no maduro en su complemento, Haru se colgaba de su pierna rogando porqué el tio Natsu le hiciera caso

-Así que madre - susurró.

La fiesta continuó, Erza se había devorado el pastel de cinco pisos a lo alto, vaya que la gran titania había traumado a más de un niño presente. Levy seguia ebria hasta la cabeza, Juvia bueno ella comia todo lo que a su mano encontraba.

Sintió como alguien besaba con delicadeza su mejilla. El pelirosa la abrazaba con cuidado mientras aspiraba su adictivo nectar.

-Lucy me haces tan feliz - le susurró, la rubia, tomo sus manos y los acomodó sobre su vientre, el pelirosa ladeo la cabeza confundido - Lucy...

-Y tú nos haces felices a nosotros - le susurró antes de juntar sus labios, Natsu absorto no movió sus labios, más cuando proceso lo interior sonrió con alegría, la abrazo con fuerza prolongando ese beso. Natsu osculto su rostro entre el cuello de Lucy.

-Gracias por todo Lucy - susurró - te amo...te amo - ambos se observaron con calidas sonrisas, juntaron sus frentes observandose mutuamente, Natsu acarició el vientre de Lucy, sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo.

-"Un pedazito mio y el de ella. Una prueba de nuestro amor" -

La tomo de la mano y dirigiendose al centro del salón, llamo la atención demás.

-¡Escuchen! - grito feliz - ¡Lucy y yo seremos padres! - grito a los cuatro vientos con una gran sonrisa, todos se quedaron en blanco ante la notícia.

-¡Lo sabía, mi primito cumple con mis peticiones! - grito Levy. Muchos rieron y felicitaron a la pareja de novios

-Vaya quien lo diría primo - sonrio Jellal palmeando el hombro de Natsu - debes de ser un buen padre

-Claro que si - afirmó Natsu. Pero todo tipo de felicidad se convirtió en una de temor al ver entre la multitud a la sombría Erza. Muchos predijeron lo que se vendría, Wendy alejo a Lucy de Natsu con cautela.

-E-rza me vienes a felicitar - dijo Natsu, muchos de sus amigos lo observaron con lástima, ellos también sintieron la ira de Erza cuando se enteraba de ciertas cosillas. El pelirosa retrocedió

-La tocaste de nuevo...¡prepárate! - grito al apuntandolo. Natsu por suerte divina esquivo el fuerte golpe de Erza de un ágil movimiento corrió lejos tomando la mano de Lucy y arrastardola con él. Lucy reía con alegría al ver como su esposo subia al auto con ella. Erza gritaba a los cuatro vientos maldiciendo a Natsu.

-Lucy...- susurró sonriente - ahora entiendo el tema del tiempo

-Natsu...

-No importa...se que ahora nunca sera tarde para nosotros...te amo. Y se que ahora soy feliz a tu lado, por eso ahora entiendo lo que significaba tu ultimo libro "Nunca es tarde"

-Lo se...lo escribi para ti

Natsu le sonrió acurrucandose en su regazo. Ya no importaba cuanto sufrieron, el tiempo jamás los afecto. Y ambos sabían que nunca se dejarían de amar, claro que no. Disfrutarán cada momento, único, enigmático. Ahora lo sabía, Lucy siempre fue su alegría. Mientras disfrutaban de ese momento ambos pensaron que a partir de ese instante la vida les estaba dando su bendición.

Recordó entonses la ultima frase de su libro.

_"No importa cuando tenga que esperar, cuanto tenga que sufrir...de algo estoy seguro el día en que te vuelva a ver te lo diré una y otra vez. Porque estoy seguro que para nosotros el tiempo es inexistente. Por ello ambos nunca creeremos en la frase ya es muy tarde. Porque para nosotros nunca es y nunca fue tarde"_

**Espero les aya gustado el capítulo final. Espero me transmitan su opinión ^^ más allá de todo para mi es un placer escribir y aún más saber que lo leen.**

**Les deseo lo mejor ^^ nos vemos lectores **

**Gracias y me despido :3 **


End file.
